


Хогвартс-net

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Электронные технологии в Хогвартсе. Болталка в социальной сети.





	

**Джинни Уизли:**  
Кто-нибудь видел Гарри Поттера?

**Гермиона Грейнджер:**  
…

**Рон Уизли** :  
…

**Джинни Уизли:**  
Ну и что все это значит?

**Гермиона Грейнджер:**  
Джинни, кажется, тебе нужно об этом спросить у Малфоя.

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Что?!!! При чем тут Хорек?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Прости, Джинни. Кажется, я вчера перебрал.

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Я все равно ничего не понимаю!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Что непонятного, Уизли? Со мной он вчера был. Со мной!

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Гарри? Это правда?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Нууу… в некотором роде

**Драко Малфой:  
** В каком еще роде, Поттер?

**Рон Уизли:  
** Джинни, когда мы уходили, они завалились спать в обнимку. Что было потом, мы не знаем, но можем предположить

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Гарри, ЭТО ПРАВДА?!!!

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Башка трещит. Ничего не помню.

**Драко Малфой:  
** Скотина ты, Поттер. Не смей ко мне больше приближаться!

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Драко! Я не то хотел сказать! Кое-что я помню слишком хорошо!

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит! Гарри, я не поняла! Мало того, что ты изменил мне, так еще и променял меня на мужика???

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Я не изменял тебе, Джинни!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Поттер, мне пора начинать обижаться? Или тебе и правда память отшибло?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Нет! Малфой, нет!!! Я не изменял ей, потому что у меня с ней ничего нет! Давно уже! Честно!

**Драко Малфой:  
** А со мной?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** А с тобой, кажется, есть.

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Гарри, а вы не хотите перенести ваши разборки в другое место? Здесь все-таки общая лента. 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Уберите кто-нибудь отсюда Грейнджер, пусть не мешает читать. Драко, никого не слушай! Давай продолжай!

**Грегори Гойл:  
** Ни мишай нам наслаждацца, Гренжер!

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Гермиона, имей совесть! Они оба такие няшки. 

**Драко Малфой:  
** Это я тебе что ли “няшка”, Браун? За языком-то следи!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Она-то как раз следит. В отличие от... Поттер, есть надежда, что ты меня избавишь от потенциального брака? Я у тебя в долгу.

**Блейз Забини:  
** Я за попкорном! Давай, Тори! Жги!

**Рон Уизли:  
** Откуда в нашей ветке взялись слизеринцы?

**Драко Малфой:  
** Тори, не так уж я и плох.

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ну если только для Поттера…

**Драко Малфой:  
** Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Только то, что я девушка, милый. А он парень. Гарри, ну и как он в постели? Хоть ты меня просветишь.

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Да, Гарри, как он? Скажи! 

**Рон Уизли:  
** Лаванда, я не понял, почему это интересует тебя?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Мне обязательно на это отвечать?

**Драко Малфой:  
** Нет!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Да!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Да!

**Грегори Гойл:  
** Да!

**Теодор Нотт:  
** Блейз, почему так мало попкорна? Поттер, погоди, пока не отвечай, я получше усядусь!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Вы все идиоты! Поттер, заткнись!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Поттер, будь человеком! Осчастливь нас!

**Рон Уизли:  
** Гарри, имей совесть, молчи! Или меня сейчас вырвет!

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Гарри, ну ответь! Нам интересно!

**Рон Уизли:  
** Лаванда, я все же не понял твоего интереса!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Поттер, почему ты молчишь? Неужели все было ТАК плохо?

**Драко Малфой:  
** Тори, ты стерва! Имей в виду, я расторгаю нашу помолвку!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Йес!

**Теодор Нотт:  
** Йес!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Йес! Поттер! Я ставила на то, что это случится сегодня! Поттер, ты слышишь? Вакантное место свободно! Блейз, убери руки, это мой попкорн!

**Симус Финниган:  
** Гарри, и правда, скажи нам! Малфой был ужасен, да? Я так и думал.

**Драко Малфой:  
** Финниган, я тебя прикончу! Я вообще не понимаю, с какой стати _ты_ думал об этом? Поттер, а ты чего молчишь? Скажи этим кретинам, что я был хорош!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Поттер, ты где?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Ты же сам велел мне молчать!

**Драко Малфой:  
** А теперь требую, чтобы сказал! Я был прекрасен!

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Малфой был прекрасен!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ха! Так я и знала! Драко, неужели ты и там облажался?

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Так вам и надо! 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Ну целуется-то он неплохо.

**Блейз Забини:  
** Совсем неплохо…

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Блейз?! о_0

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Блейз!!! Ты поэтому отговаривал меня от помолвки?

**Блейз Забини:  
** Да при чем тут это? Один раз-то и было по пьяни. Вон как у них с Поттером!

**Гарри Поттер:  
** Значит, со мной все тоже по пьяни, Малфой?

**Драко Малфой  
** Да пошел ты, Поттер! Двух слов в мою защиту этим дебилам сказать не можешь.

**Гарри Поттер  
** А что, я должен кричать на всех углах, что у меня от тебя крышу сносит? Не дождешься!

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Только не я!

**Джинни Уизли:  
** И не я!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Поттер, это правда? То, что ты сейчас сказал?

**Гарри Поттер:  
** НЕТ! Иди и дальше целуйся с Забини. А я ухожу!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Поттер! Постой!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Гарри!

**Гарри Поттер:  
** offline

**Драко Малфой:  
** Уизел, где Поттер?

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Уизли, даешь продолжение шоу! Скажи нам, где Поттер, и я тебя поцелую!

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Встань в очередь!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Ты бы поосторожнее, Паркинсон!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Не смей угрожать мне, Грейнджер! И вообще зачем тебе Уизли? Возьми лучше Блейза! Он хотя бы красивый. 

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Он целовался с Малфоем!

**Блейз Забини:  
** И это единственная причина, по которой ты не хочешь быть со мной, Гермиона? Так почти ничего же и не было! Я берег себя для тебя!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Отлично сказано, Блейз. А главное, правдоподобно. 

**Блейз Забини:  
** Не мешай, Тори. Ты же видишь, я занят - клею девушку своей мечты! 

**Рон Уизли:  
** Гермиона, я что-то не понял!

**Драко Малфой:  
** Кретины, ГДЕ ПОТТЕР?!!!!!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Я нашел его в коридоре и теперь пою зельем.

**Драко Малфой:  
** Профессор, ты решился его отравить?!!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Драко, ты опоздал с этим предположением года на три.

**Драко Малфой  
** Крестный, держи его, я сейчас буду!

**Невил Лонгботтом:  
** П-профессор, вы все это время были здесь?

**Северус Снейп:  
** Иногда мне тоже бывает скучно. Смотрю, как вы развлекаетесь, мистер Лонгботтом.

**Невилл Лонгботтом:  
** offline

**Дин Томас:  
** offline

**Падма и Парвати Патил:  
** offline

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** А еще говорят гриффиндорцы смелые! Ну что там у вас, профессор?

**Блейз Забини:  
** Да, профессор Снейп, держите нас в курсе! Гермиона, так как насчет свидания?

**Северус Снейп:  
** Драко еще нет. Поттер страдает на моем столе. Разбил мне две колбы с аконитовым зельем. За что мне все это?

**Лаванда Браун:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Северус Снейп:  
** Кто это вам тут “девочка”, мисс Браун?

**Лаванда Браун:  
** offline

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Так их, профессор!

**Симус Финниган:  
** Уберите Лаванду от моего экрана, она мне мешает! Еще и толкается! Мало ли, кто что хочет узнать. Нам тут всем интересно!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ну что там у вас, профессор Снейп? Я больше не помолвлена и свободна?

**Северус Снейп:  
** Драко только вошел в кабинет, еще не знаю.

**Симус Финниган:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Ну не томите, профессор!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Грейнджер, давай пока по-быстрому, так что там насчет свидания?

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Забини, как ты можешь в такой момент?

**Рон Уизли:  
** А в другой момент, значит, все нормально, да, Гермиона?

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Профессор?!! Мы ждем!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** И я жду, профессор.

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Я тоже.

**Северус Снейп:  
** Мисс Гринграсс, со всей ответственностью заявляю, что вы точно свободны. И вы, мисс Уизли, видимо, тоже. Почему я вообще обязан на это смотреть? Заберите их кто-нибудь отсюда обоих вместе с их слюнями и клятвами!!! И вдолбите Поттеру в голову, что для подобных сцен в замке есть Выручай-комната! А кабинет Зельеварения предназначен совсем для другого! Черт знает что! Какой-то вертеп!

**Рон Уизли:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Рон Уизли:  
** В последний раз говорю, уберите Лаванду от моего монитора!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Рон, что у тебя делает Браун?

**Блейз Забини:  
** Гермиона, не хочешь им отомстить?

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Соглашайся, Грейнджер, он неплохо целуется.

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Паркинсон, ты что, тоже его целовала?

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Ревнуешь, детка? И кого же из нас?

**Рон Уизли:  
** Вы, слизеринцы, точно с приветом!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Нет, это уже переходит всякие границы! Я вышел буквально на минуту. Сто баллов с Гриффиндора за спущенные в моем кабинете штаны! И Слизерин сейчас тоже лишится кучи очков, если немедленно не выпустит то, за что с таким увлечением держится. Довожу до вашего сведения, что мистеру Малфою я теперь руки не подам в течение месяца. Нет, года!!! Кстати, и вам не советую! После того, что я видел. 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** А можно поподробнее, профессор? Что именно вы видели, и что он там держит?

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Куда уж подробнее. Кажется, теперь я точно свободна! :)

**Джинни Уизли:  
** И я :(

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Джинни, а я тебя не устрою?

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Я как-то об этом не думала…

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Соглашайся, Уизли! Она классно целуется!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Паркинсон, ты просто ходячий кошмар!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Кто-нибудь! Уберите отсюда этих двух идиотов! Они не прекращают лизаться. Меня от них уже просто тошнит! Устроили себе дом свиданий! А еще натоптали мне рядом с котлом! Я вынужден наложить на них Инкарцеро и рассказать обо всем Люциусу Малфою!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** А вам бы только лишний раз к Люциусу пойти, да, профессор? ;)

**Северус Снейп:  
** Двести баллов со Слизерина, мисс Паркинсон! То есть я хотел спросить, что вы имели в виду?

**Теодор Нотт:  
** Лучше заткнись, Панс! Она молчит, я ее держу, не волнуйтесь, профессор!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Как-то ты ее неправильно держишь, Тео. Знаешь ли, возбуждает… Снимите номер. Так пойдешь со мной на свидание, Грейнджер?

**Рон Уизли:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Рон, я не пойму, Браун что, до сих пор сидит у тебя? Ну раз так, я согласна, Забини!

**Рон Уизли:  
** Ой, девочки…

**Рон Уизли:  
** Уберите от меня Лаванду! Она совсем сдурела! Гермиона, вернись! Зачем он тебе сдался?!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Он красивый и милый! Как раз ей подходит!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Спасибо, Астория! Так вот ты опоздал, Рон! Я иду с ним!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Йессс!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Йес!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Неплохой ход, мисс Грейнджер! Мисс Паркинсон, не забудьте занести мои десять галлеонов!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Двадцать, профессор Снейп. На Поттера с Малфоем вы тоже ставили.

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Кстати, я не поняла, а куда эти двое пропали? Волнуюсь…

**Северус Снейп:  
** От меня они, к счастью, уже убрались. 

**Блейз Забини:  
** А куда подевались? Требуем продолжения!

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Мы здесь!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** С ума сойти, у вас теперь что, один ник на двоих?

**Северус Снейп:  
** Судя по тому, что я успел увидеть, у них теперь много чего на двоих. Мне было бы лучше об этом так и не знать. 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Интригуете, профессор!

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Простите, профессор. Вы просто очень не вовремя появились

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Так же как я однажды в отцовской спальне. Ты это помнишь, крестный?

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** С этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее, Драко! Тео, пусти меня, тут такое творится! И передай мне поп-корн!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Вот это номер! Оказывается, у них вся семейка такая! Мне просто повезло. Ну-ну, давай, Драко, рассказывай, мы ждем!

**Северус Снейп:  
** Драко! Или вы замолчите, или я снимаю по пятьсот баллов с каждого участника этого чата! Вы слышите! По пятьсот! Нет, даже по тысяче!!!

**Северус Снейп:  
** offline

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Круто! А можешь его так же на Зельях?

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Для тебя я могу всё, Поттер!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Первый раз вижу Драко таким. Поттер, колись, ты его опоил Амортенцией?

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Тори, ты дура! Я такой же, как и всегда!

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Ты - лучший, Малфой.

**Рон Уизли:  
** Ой, девочкииии…

**Блейз Забини:  
** Так куда мы с тобой идем, Грейнджер?

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Ну, я не знаю...

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Так куда мы идем, Джинни?

**Джинни Уизли:  
** Ну, я не знаю...

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Все грифы такие стесняшки!

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Оказывается, не все, Панс!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** Зато ты, Паркинсон, судя по всему, от скромности не умрешь.

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** А зачем мне от нее умирать? Если бы вы знали, что прямо сейчас делает язык Тео… Такой ловкий и верткий. Мммм…

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Фу-у-у, Па-а-а-анс!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** offline

**Джинни Уизли:  
** offline

**Невилл Лонгботтом:  
** online

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ну вот, Джинни ушла. Панс, ты просто не даешь мне наладить личную жизнь! У самой-то вон что Тео творит!

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Да я пошутила, чудилы! Тео, верни мне мое мороженое обратно! Лонгботтом, скажи своим белым и пушистым друзьям, что у нас здесь снова пристойно!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Гермиона, вернись, я ебз тебя не могу! 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Я надеюсь, ты просто опечатался, Блейз?

**Блейз Забини:  
** Ну разумеется, Панс! Гермиона, приди, я не могу без ебя! 

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Забини, да ты чертов романтик! 

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** online

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** Грейнджер, ты вернулась? Я начинаю менять мнение о тебе в лучшую сторону!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Гермиона, ты снова со мной! Кстати, а почему молчит Уизли со своим вечным “ой, девочки!”?

**Рон Уизли:  
** Да не я это говорил, захлопнись, слизеринский кретин! 

**Блейз Забини:  
** Теперь не докажешь, Уизли! Гермиона, подумай сама, зачем тебе парень, который каждые пять минут вопит “ой, девочки!”

**Рон Уизли:  
** Забини, я тебя ненавижу еще сильней, чем Малфоя!

**Блейз Забини:  
** Кстати, о Малфое. Парни, вы чего там притихли?

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Мы… нам… а3№;%:;№3…

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** Блейз, кончай отвлекать Поттера!

**Панcи Паркинсон:  
** Насчет “кончай” это, скорее, к тебе, Драко. Или все-таки к Поттеру?

**Рон Уизли:  
** Ой, девооочкиииии

**Рон Уизли:  
** Тьфу, гадость! Паркинсон, я тебя ненавижу. А Лаванда меня уже просто достала!!!!

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** ;;%:?:%;

**Рон Уизли:  
** offline

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** И после этого, они смеют нас с Тео еще в чем-то обвинять? Так держать, Поттер! Мысленно я с тобой!

**Теодор Нотт:  
** Что значит ты с ним? А ну-ка иди сюда!

**Теодор Нотт:  
** offline

**Панси Паркинсон:  
** offline

**Блейз Забини:  
** Гермиона, тут стало невозможно находиться. Может быть, махнем в Хогсмид прямо сейчас? Слабо?

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** А давай!

**Блейз Забини:  
** offline

**Гермиона Грейнджер:  
** offline

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Да, кажется, шоу окончено, пора уходить

**Симус Финниган:  
** Похоже на то.

**Люциус Малфой:  
** Что у вас здесь происходит? Я требую объяснений! Драко?! Северус?

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** А, нет. Передумала, остаюсь.

**Симус Финниган:  
** И я.

**Северус Снейп:  
** online  
Где ты взял сюда доступ, Люциус? Это школьный чат!

**Люциус Малфой:  
** Не твое дело, откуда я и что достаю! 

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ну надо же, а мы-то были уверены…

**Люциус Малфой:  
** Астория, что ты себе позволяешь? Не ожидал от тебя такого! 

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Что вы имеете в виду, Люциус? Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что мы совершенно уверены - вы можете достать все, что угодно… А вы что подумали?

**Люциус Малфой:  
** Кхм. Ну… ладно. Закрыли тему. Северус, я поручил тебе присматривать за Драко! А ты что творишь? Куда ты смотрел? Через пять минут жду тебя с объяснениями в мэноре! И объясняться тебе придется долго и прилежно!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Хи-хи.

**Симус Финниган:  
** Ну-ну.

**Невилл Лонгботтом  
** (рукалицо) А хотел ли я это знать?

**Северус Снейп:  
** Немедленно замолчите! Это не то, что вы думаете! Люциус, соизволь втолковать это своей неадекватной невестке! Ты губишь мой авторитет на корню!

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** А что я такого думаю, профессор? И, кстати, я больше не его невестка!

**Люциус Малфой:  
** Чтоооо?!!! Я требую немедленных объяснений!!! Северус, живо домой! 

**Люциус Малфой:  
** То есть, я хотел сказать, жду вас у нас в мэноре, профессор!

**Люциус Малфой:  
** offline

**Северус Снейп:  
** Мантикора его задери, этого Поттера! Опять мне за него отдуваться.

**Северус Снейп:  
** offline

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Кайф-ф-ф… А я как раз доела блейзов попкорн. Ну теперь, кажется точно все? Эй, Драко, вы там как?

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** %&*;;%:::%;№&

**Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой:  
** offline

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Коротко и внятно.

**Симус Финниган:  
** Да, кажется, концерт окончен. Можно расходиться. 

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Жаль. Я только вошла во вкус. 

**Симус Финниган:  
** Тогда давай сгоняем в Хогсмид, подсмотрим за Гермионой и Блейзом. 

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Это чисто деловое предложение, Финниган? Или мне это воспринимать как свидание?

**Симус Финниган:  
** Предлагаю совместить приятное с полезным. Если, конечно, не возражаешь. 

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** Ну-у-у... С Джинни я сегодня все равно обломалась. Так что, пожалуй, нет, не возражаю. Через пять минут на крыльце. 

**Симус Финниган:  
** offline

**Астория Гринграсс:  
** offline

**Невилл Лонгботтом:  
** offline

**Минерва МакГонагалл:  
** online

**Минерва МакГонагалл:  
** Я так и не поняла, зачем вам все это было нужно, директор?

**admin:  
** Проще простого, профессор МакГонагалл. Социальная школьная сеть - самый простой и быстрый способ получить компромат сразу на всех. Например, я видел вашу вчерашнюю переписку с профессором Грюмом.

**Минерва МакГонагалл  
** offline

**admin:**  
Ну вот… А я только собрался спросить: “Еще долек, Минерва?”


End file.
